TFS: United We Stand
by raccoonqueen
Summary: Fearless Leader is back to resume his goal of taking over the world. Will he succeed? Not if the TFS can do something about it!
1. Prologue: The Visit

Prologue: The Visit

March 9, 3042

Winter was nearly over and the snow had just started to melt. At the White House in Washington DC, President Bert Raccoon was in his bedroom packing his bags. Just then, Ralph walked in, saying, "Bert, Honest John and Dolly are coming back from Harport. And this time, they plan to bring their son."

"That's great, Ralph," replied Bert. "However, I have really big plans of my own. I'm going out to meet my cousin Rigby."

"Rigby?"

"That's right. He's my second cousin on my dad's side of the family. I found that out when I checked our family tree."

"But you said at one time that your father had two sisters..."

"And a brother; that's Rigby's grandfather, Jonathan Raccoon. Rigby lives in the city somewhere in Canerica with his best friend Mordecai, and works in one of its parks. He doesn't know it yet, but he'll soon find out that he's part of the world-famous Raccoon-Koopa-Armington-Foulfellow-Roberts family! You can go ahead and meet Honest John and Dolly at the train station; I'll stay here and plan what I call a surprise family reunion."

"Okay."

"See ya. Oh, boy, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he hears he's related to the president of these United States of Canerica!"


	2. Chapter 1: Cousin Rigby

Chapter 1: Cousin Rigby

It was then that other members of the TFS decided to join in the trend of vacations. Alex III, Pinkie Pie and Tatyana decided to head out to Rio, Brazil for some fun, while the others stayed behind. And Charles decided to take a vacation with his four wives, Bunnie, Estelle, Countess Duckula, and Moselle to San Juan, Puerto Rico.

Meanwhile, in the small country, in Evil City, Potsylvaina (which is next to Russia), Fearless Leader and the villains have formed the POEL (Potsylvanian of Evil League). They consisted of Father, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane (a.k.a. Missing Sector Z), Granny Stuff'em, Count Spankulot, Eris, Boris Badenov, and Natasha Badenov. Eris asked, "So, what's our first plan, Fearless Leader?"

"I know Bullwinkle and Rocky will make the speech to Russia," replied Fearless Leader. "And since Bullwinkle is too dumb, once they're not looking one of our agents will inject the sleeper mind control formula into them, and then they will follow our commands and we will soon have Russia back under our control. Then it's on to Phase 2-we will capture some of the TFS members and add the mind control into them then when they're working for us. They will help us take over the world and capture the rest of the TFS members."

"That's a splendid idea! When do we start?"

"Right about...NOW!"

All at once, the villains set out to begin the first part of the plan. What they didn't know is that someone out there is watching them; hiding under the chair was Anya Armington (nee Furminov), of the R.U.S.S. (Russian United Secret Service). After making sure they're gone, she snuck over to the podium where Fearless Leader had been standing. There was a large tan folder containing the villain's evil plans; the moment she read through it she knew it was _very_ serious. Closing the folder back up and walking away, Anya muttered, "I _must_ send copies of the plan to both the R.U.S.S. and the TFS right away!"

Back in Canerica, Bert had already arrived at the house in the park and he was practicing the speech he is about to give when he meets Rigby. He said, "...and so, it's plain to see that I, Bert Raccoon, the President of the United States of Canerica, am distantly related to you through my dad's side of the family. In other words...we're cousins! Well, looks like I've got it." Satisfied that his speech is deemed perfect, Bert waited patiently for the door to open. Finally, Benson came out and asked, "What do you want?"

"I'm President Bert Raccoon," replied Bert. "And I'm here to see if a Rigby Raccoon is here."

Benson called both Mordecai and Rigby to come downstairs. Mordecai asked, "So you're the president?"

"Absolutely! I'm just here so I can introduce myself to a long-lost relative of mine. Which reminds me..." He cleared his throat and began, "Rigby, if you're wondering why I'm here today, it's because I want to tell you something. I've looked up my family tree last night, and discovered...that...I...I...I...ohhh..."

What caught Bert's attention and distracted him from giving the speech was a beautiful human woman in a nurse's costume. She said, "Hello, Mr. President."

"HELLOOOOOOOO, NURSE!" shouted Bert, a la Warner Bros. It was truly love at first sight.


	3. Chapter 2: Don't Drink The Water!

Chapter 2: Don't Drink The Water!

In R.U.S.S. HQ in Moscow, Russia, the members were reading Fearless Leader's plan.

"Okay, this is not good," said the chief, named Mr. L. "We need to step up guards around President Rocky and Bullwinkle, so let's get to it. Also, we need to send the message to the TFS and let them know."

"Right, boss," replied Anya, and she began to send the message to the TFS, along with the plans.

Meanwhile, Fearless Leader arrived at the Russian Water Supply; there was a large truck containing bottles of water, heading to the Rocky and Bullwinkle speech. He said, "I know a spy was there and this is a backup-see to it that everyone in that speech will be under my control, including the presidents Rocky and Bullwinkle." At his signal, the villains put Mind Control tablets into the water bottles, and once it was done they left.

The next day in St. Petersburg, the speech was underway and the water bottles were being served to the guests, while R.U.S.S. was making sure that nobody gets in without ID. In a van two miles from the speech, Fearless Leader and his goons was watching the show and have a mic with him. Fearless Leader said, "Once Rocky and Bullwinkle drink the water, then they will become my slaves, along with the others in the meeting."

The van arrived at the checkout point, and both Anya and her husband Jack Armington came to inspect the water bottles that were being delivered to the meeting. That's when Anya noticed that something wasn't right. She muttered, "Odd...the water isn't supposed to be fizzing and bubbling like that. That could mean only one thing...they've been spiked!"

"What did you find in it, Anya?" asked Jack.

"When I got a closer look inside the bottles, there were minute remnants of the Mind Control tablets, one for each bottle. The water bottles that have been previously shipped in were harmless, but _this_ shipment isn't! We'd better warn Rocky and Bullwinkle before-"

Just then, the Delightful Children jumped out and tackled the couple. They shouted, "SEND THEM IN NOW!" Then they ran away. Dazed and hurt, Jack and Anya got up and followed the van. Later that day, the speech was almost finished. Rocky declared, "...and now, a toast to the future of Russia and to another 50 years in office for me and Bullwinkle!"

Rocky, Bullwinkle, and the guests were just about to open the bottles and take a sip when they heard Anya shout, "DON'T DRINK THE WATER!"

All at once, they stopped what they were doing. After she told them what was in the water, Bullwinkle said, "So, Fearless Leader is at it again and he's behind this?"

Rocky said, "Everyone, pour out the water and throw the bottles away! This time he's gone WAY too far!"

And so the speech was saved. On the next day, Bert had returned from visiting Rigby and was relaxing in the Oval Office, when Oswald came and gave him a small DVD. He said, "A message for you, Mr. President."

"Thanks, Ozzy," replied Bert. He opened up his laptop, put the DVD in it, and watched as the screen came on to reveal Fearless Leader sitting in his office in Potsylvania.

Fearless Leader said, "Greetings, President Bert Raccoon of Canerica. I am Fearless Leader, king of Potsylvania and soon-to-be ruler of the entire world and the galaxy. I send you this message because of what had occurred yesterday in Russia-while Rocky and Bullwinkle were getting ready to make the speech, the villains and I had secretly put Mind Control tablets inside the water bottles, in high hopes that both the presidents and their people will drink it and instantly become my slaves. However, the agents of R.U.S.S. foiled the plans and saved the moose and squirrel's life; that's when I knew that you, the TFS, and R.U.S.S. were behind this. However, I'm more than willing to make a deal with you. If you surrender and become my lifelong slaves, you're safe. But if you refuse to do so...you'll suffer the consequences! So, what's it gonna be, yes or no?"

After the message stopped playing, Bert thought for a while. Then he frowned and began E-mailing his answer to Fearless Leader: "This is President Raccoon. I got your message regarding the deal about you making us your slaves. And here is my answer to your dreaded message-NO! Do your worst, you rotten fiend!"

Several hours after Bert replied to Fearless Leader's message, a nuclear warhead from Potsylvania was sent straight for Hollywood, California. The moment it hit the ground within the city...BOOM! The war has just begun.


	4. Chapter 3: A Declaration Of War

Chapter 3: A Declaration Of War

Luckily for Hollywood, the citizens were in their nuclear bomb shelters, just in time before that happened. Then they cleared the radioactive material with their air purifiers. Bert came visiting Hollywood in his Hazmat suit, and sent them and the studios to their two new homes in Neo-Detroit, Michigan and in Hollywood, Florida, since they were movie-making there as their temporary homes until Hollywood, California gets back on track.

The rest of the TFS, having heard of the disaster, put their vacations to a halt and returned to Canerica. Wearing Hazmat suits, they came to check out the damage done to the city. Charles said, "THAT'S IT! WE NEED TO STOP FEARLESS LEADER AND END HIS RAGE!"

"Yeah," replied Bert. "And I just got a call from Anya and Jack that Russia, especially the new UN, have come to an agreement that they need to stop Fearless Leader."

Alex II nodded and said, "Right. Now let's head back to DC and get our troops ready."

Bart Simpson, the Governor of California, came and saw what happened. He shook his head and said, "Aw, man...this is gonna be a dark day for Hollywood. But I ordered them to move the studios to Neo-Detroit and Hollywood, Florida, since we have studios there and they will be their temporary homes until we get the city of Hollywood back."

"Thanks, Bart. And we will make sure that Fearless Leader will pay the price for what he did to this city."

Meanwhile, in Evil HQ...

"Now that we have the attention of the TFS and R.U.S.S.," said Fearless Leader. "We will give them a good fight. But I think it's time to put our plan to action. You see that they don't know we have a sleeper agent already set in motion-he's in Berlin, Germany, ready and waiting."

"So, who is this sleeper agent?" asked Father.

Boris walked over and gave Fearless Leader a profile of a male rabbit/snake hybrid. He said, "His name is Frederick Knovicna Roberts, aged 27, born and raised in Moscow. His dad was Frederick Roberts Sr., the brother of Charles Roberts, who married his mother Zayta (Hare) Rabbit; both of them work for R.U.S.S. Their son joined them at the age of 17. But when he was 24 and on vacation, my agents grabbed him, put a Mind Control microchip inside of his brain, and then he went rogue on R.U.S.S. and disappeared out of sight. Now he's working for me-we'll get ready to activate him and send him to kill President Blitz."

Twenty miles from President Blitz's office building in Berlin, Germany, Frederick Jr. was enjoying his vacation. Then he got a beep, and he saw that it was from his boss Fearless Leader as an E-mail came from his Blackberry. He read the message and nodded, before he went to his room, took out his weapons, and headed to the president's office.

Inside the quarters, Blitz was getting ready to go to bed; he even posed for himself. His wife Honey Feral was sleeping and his guards were making sure nothing happens to him. An hour later, 20 Guards were killed, as they tried to find the intruder, but they were killed again. Then the remaining guards came to get Blitz and Honey as they took them to the safe room. One of the guards said, "Sir, we got an intruder here, and he's killing all of the guards, so you two be safe in here." Then they went to radio the TFS and R.U.S.S. Once that was done, they were killed; then a door blasted open as a male rabbit/snake hybrid was hissing with an evil smile. Blitz saw that the guards were down, but they appeared to have been poisoned with a snake bite. He demanded, "What did you do to my guards?"

"I poisoned them, Comrade," replied Frederick. "As for you, you will die not by my poison, since they will cure you...but by my sword." In a fit of rage, Blitz unleashed his claws and told his love to stay back as they clash, but Frederick was quicker; he stabbed Blitz in the heart with his sword as Honey screamed in horror. She yelled, "Who are you?"

"You know my voice, but I won't say my name. It's lucky my boss said I can't kill you, since you will be the one to tell the TFS and R.U.S.S. that the nightmare that they created is back." Then he grabbed Honey and threw her on the bed. "But my boss told me to rape you." He began to rape Honey, and once he was done she was stunned but looking at him. "You have my kid inside of you, so once he is older he will become a weapon of destruction." Then he left a message to the TFS and R.U.S.S. in Blitz's blood. After hearing the police cars coming, he jumped out of the window and disappeared for the night.

At the hotel, he went back to his room, making sure the TFS and R.U.S.S. don't find any evidence that he was here. Then he set the C4 for 1 hour, took his suitcase, and left the room as he was in his car and drove off to the airport. His room blew up, setting it and the rooms next to it in flames. Once he got to the airport, he took a flight to Bangkok, Thailand and hid there until he would be needed.

That same night, President Bert Raccoon was in the Oval Office again, and he was finished giving the speech to the citizens of the empire about the declaration of war against Potsylvania. Just after the camera crew for CTBS news had left, he got a phone call from the authorities in Berlin. The voice at the other end said, "Herr Raccoon, this is the chief of the TFS German Branch. We've got _really_ bad news."

"Bad news?" asked Bert. "What happened?"

"There's been a break-in and murder at the president's office in Berlin. Twenty-five guards have been killed in the invasion; the autopsy reports indicated bite marks on their necks, arms, torsos, and legs, as well as fatal amounts of poison in their bloodstreams. And President Blitz was found dead in his bedroom; his wife Honey was found in the bedroom with him, alive but still in shock after witnessing the murder. She's now at the hospital being treated for injuries, and the doctors informed me that she has been raped. Also found at the crime scene was a message scrawled on the wall, in blood. Come and meet me at the Arnold Schwartzenegger Memorial Hospital in Graz, Austria; be sure to bring the TFS with you. We'll give you more details of the crime scene and who might've done it when you get there."

"Okay, I'll be on my way. But...what will you do with the widow?"

"She'll be placed in the care of you and your family upon release from the hospital, and will be put under witness protection until whoever is responsible for the crime is found and prosecuted. That way, the murderer, whoever he may be, won't find her."

"All right."


	5. Chapter 4: Sneaking With The Enemy

Chapter 4: Sneaking With The Enemy

Bert and the others arrived at the Arnold Schwartzenegger Memorial Hospital in Graz, Austria, and they met with the TFS German Branch Chief Barkus Croc of the S.O.S. Crocs. As they were heading to Honey's room, Brakus said, "We got the image of the person who did this. Here, read the message on this photo taken on the wall."

Bert took the photo from Brakus and began to read it. It said:

_TFS, your day has come. I am a Ex-R.U.S.S. agent, now working for my leader. You probably knew my mom and dad, but you didn't know me yet; I am the snake that will strike at any time, and last night I struck without warning. So let there be a lesson to you and your allies-go against my boss and you'll be dead, either poisoned or raped by me._

"And here's the second part, and that's not good."

Then they played the movie as a male rabbit/snake hybrid was seen raping Honey. Bert said, "Zoom in on the video, Chief; I wanna have a closer look." Brakus nodded and pressed the button to zoom in to part of the video. What they saw completely sent a chill down their spines-the rabbit/snake hybrid had brown fur with a rabbit's body and ears and a tail of a snake (with a rattle). "Wait a freakin' minute...THAT'S FREDERICK KNOVICNA ROBERTS!"

Charles was stunned. He didn't even know he had a nephew, but he wondered why he was acting like this. He muttered, "That's...him?"

Bert replied, "Yes, that _is_ him, Charles. Your brother, Frederick Knovicna Roberts Sr., married Zayta Rabbit and had a son, who's also your nephew. Then after his trip I heard he went rogue and disappeared."

"I think Fearless Leader is behind Frederick Jr.'s behavior," said Brakus, taking out the videotape after it stopped playing. "And I guess we didn't see that coming."

Anya said, "We also know that he mastered encryption codes so that we can't find him. And last night before he left, he blew up his room, so we can't find any evidence that he was there; his whereabouts continue to remain unknown even as we speak. Oh, one more thing-if you _do_ capture him, keep in mind that he won't talk, no matter what you do to force him to do it. I know this because he trained with the Spatnazs, our Russian army."

They looked at Honey, who had just woken up and sat up in her hospital bed. She murmurred with a sob, "No...he took away my husband...my home...and my life..."

"Don't worry, Miss Feral," said Bert cheerfully. "Now that you're being put under witness protection, you won't have to worry about that monster any more. In fact, he won't _even_ know where you are."

"But...that man...Frederick...was that the name of the man who raped me? I seemed to have recognized his voice from somewhere..."

"He's the son of Frederick Roberts, Sr."

"So _that's_ him! His parents...they were very good friends of ours. His father even participated in mine and Blitz's wedding two years ago as the best man."

Brakus said, "The doctors have just informed me that they got the results of the test they performed on you...and, as far as we know, it's not very good news at all. You did say you were raped, right?"

"Yes."

"Well...the bad news...is that you're pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

"It seems the conception went a little faster the moment he raped you. So now it looks like you're going to have to deal with that problem for the next nine months. I'm sorry, Miss Feral."

"Oh, no...it can't be...it just...can't...BE!"

Honey put her face into her paws and started to cry. Brakus turned to Bert and said, "She'll be sent straight to the White House in Washington DC in Canerica, just as soon as she gets released from the hospital first thing in the morning. See to it that you and your family take very good care of her."

Bert nodded. "And that's a promise we're gonna keep."

Back in Bangkok, in the downtown area, Frederick was looking for a messenger so he won't come out but only if he needs to. Then he looked up and saw a male Flygon getting beat up by 3 Houndooms; he ran towards them and punched one hard, while the other two looked at him. He yelled, "Why are you messing with him, comrades?"

"Hey!" growled the Houndoom. "First of all, you don't put your nose into our business. Secondly, this Flygon owed us some money. And third, you interfere and pay the price." He punched Frederick hard, but Frederick wasn't fazed as he smirked and growled. He said, "You know that I trained with the Russian Spatnazs, and now you're going to get it."

Then Frederick kicked the Houndooms' butts, while he KO'd all 3 of them. He helped the male Flygon up, who said with a smile, "Thanks, Mister. Those Houndooms are a pain in the butt."

"Why can't you fight back?"

"I can't. It's just that I...I don't know how to fight."

"Well, you're in luck, comrade. I need a messenger boy, since you can't fight. How about this-I can train you how to fight if you become my messenger boy, so you can deliver to my contacts. So, do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

"One more thing, Comrade. What is your name?"

"I am Greg the Flygon."

"Welcome to the army, Greg."

Then they headed back to Frederick's house, while thinking and waiting for another message from his boss.


	6. Chapter 5: A Father's Rage

Chapter 5: A Father's Rage

Back in the White house, Frederick Sr. and Zayta were talking to Bert. Frederick Sr. is a Human/Snake hybrid, while his wife was a female Russian rabbit, and they were shocked to hear this. Frederick Sr. said, "We know why our son was acting this way. We will show you a photo of when our son was taken and turned into a sleeper agent for that fiend Fearless Leader."

He showed them photos of Fearless Leader grabbing Frederick Jr. and taking him away as they disappeared. Bert said, "I guess we knew Fearless Leader is behind this, since his two plans were foiled. Lucky for us, there aren't enough sleeper agents save one."

"But there are more sleeper agents in the world, Mr. President; they're ex-R. , ex-TFS, and ex-agency members who have either retired from those forces or been kicked out of them."

"Great...we need to find every ex-agent who used to work for the TFS and R.U.S.S., and get that Mind Control microchip out of them somehow."

Just then, Dexter came in, saying, "Sir, we got a transmission from FL HQ. They said he's going to meet Frederick Jr. in a restaurant called Mai Ping in Bangkok, Thailand."

"Good! We're going to get them, so let's go to Thailand and capture Frederick Jr. and Fearless Leader."

Frederick Sr. nodded. He said, "If I know my son, he will see your TFS/R.U.S.S. vans or cars, and that means he will run; he is a fast runner."

"Right. So we'll need to think of a plan."

Meanwhile, in FL HQ...

"Sir," said Sharocal Mole (brother of Morocco Mole). "The TFS and R.U.S.S. picked up your conversation with Frederick Jr. on your phone and knew you're going to meet him."

FL replied, "They think they will get me, but they are wrong. My clone is going to meet Frederick Jr. and tell him about the TFS/R.U.S.S. being there, so he will be ready for them."

Back at the White House, Bert was getting ready to leave with the TFS and R.U.S.S. To his wives, his sons and their wives and children, he said, "Lisa and I are going out with the TFS and R.U.S.S. to go after Frederick Roberts Jr., so from now on you're in charge of guarding the house until we get back."

"How long is this mission going to take, Dad?" asked Sidney.

"I don't know. The mission could take days, weeks, maybe even months. But I assure you, we _will_ be back soon. In the meantime, also keep an eye on Honey-now that she's pregnant, she's gonna need all the help she can get. Make sure that she feels comfortable and cared for, and be on the lookout for any sleeper agents Fearless Leader might be sending out. I'm depending on you."

Bert Jr. saluted. "You got it. Good luck!"


	7. Chapter 6: The Hunt For Frederick Jr

Chapter 6: The Hunt For Frederick Roberts Jr.

As soon as the TFS and R.U.S.S. were gone, the rest of the family members went back into the White House. In the kitchen, Maggie put chopped bananas, strawberries, and raw egg yolk into a blender and pressed a button to mix the ingredients up. She then poured the mixture into a cup, walked up to Honey's room upstairs, and said, "Here, Honey. Your breakfast. It's my specialty-a Strawberry Banana Smoothie."

Honey took one look at the cup given to her and said, "I'm not gonna drink that stuff, am I?"

"You have to. It's got plenty of protein packed in this smoothie, as well as some vitamins and minerals. That way, it's good for both you and the baby."

"But what about my usual fare of scrambled eggs and toast?"

"Well, the smoothie _does_ have a bit of egg yolk in it..."

Just then, Bright Eyes came in with a plate. She said cheerily, "Eggs sunnyside up, with bacon, sausage, and buttered toast, for Miss Feral!"

Honey took a whiff of the scent of the eggs and gagged, before bolting up out of the bed and running out to the bathroom, a paw clamped over her mouth. Maggie glared at Bright Eyes. "B.E.! What were you thinking? You should've known smells like that make her feel nauseous!"

"Sorry, Maggie," answered Bright Eyes. "Maybe I might've put a bit too much pepper in the eggs, though."

Rocky was walking past the hallway when he paused upon hearing some retching sounds in the bathroom. He opened the door and saw Honey hunched over the toilet, obviously pale. Helping her up and wiping the spit off of her mouth with tissue, he asked, "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine," murmured Honey sickly. "Just a little nauseous."

"That's morning sickness. It'll pass in a couple of months."

"I hope so..." Looking up at him, she continued, "Are you one of the president's sons?"

"Yes," replied Rocky, holding out his paw for her to shake. "I'm Rocky Raccoon, his second son."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Honey."

"Likewise. Do you mind if I went out to get you a peppermint stick? It will help you ward off the queasiness."

"Thanks...I won't mind."

Back in Bangkok, inside a restaurant called Mai Ping, Frederick Jr. was talking to his messenger boy in a BMW 420 10 miles from the restaurant, and he was waiting for his boss' signal. He said, "If I see any TFS/R.U.S.S. agents, then come and get me at the meeting place so I can get away."

"Right, boss," replied Greg. Frederick Jr. hung up the phone when he saw Fearless Leader coming towards him with 100 Potsylvanian Army Guards; the guards kept watch all around the place as he sat down across Frederick Jr.

Fearless Leader said, "First, the bad news. The TFS and R.U.S.S. are on to us, since they know who you are, even your parents know. But you did rape Honey anyway and killed Blitz; your next mission is to find Donald and Daisy Duck-you can get that mind control drug into them, and that way they will be our next agents."

"Right. So where are they?"

"They are in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, since Donald is getting some training from his master. Strike them when they are asleep; you can do whatever you want to them, but don't kill them."

"And will I get paid?"

"Yes. $1,000,000 will be sent to you or your messenger boy-if you send him, get the money."

The TFS/R.U.S.S. were listening to this when one of FL's top guards, Zecora the Zebra (since she was kidnapped by FL Agents and became a sleeper agent) saw two vans and detected the cops inside them. She shouted, "Boss! The TFS and RUSS are here and they're listening to your conversation."

"WHAT? GUARDS, GET THEM! Zecora, you go with Frederick Jr., since I don't want you to get captured. They will get me instead, but I've got something for them."

"Right, boss."

Then she and Frederick Jr. headed out to the back door, as FL's 99 guards fired on the TFS and R.U.S.S. vans as they came out and fired back. Charles said, "I'll go after my nephew while you and the others go get FL, since he's going other way."

"Right, Charles." Then Bert and most of the rest went after FL, as the others and R.U.S.S. agents fired back.

Then Frederick Jr. and Zecora jumped on top of the buildings, as Charles did the same. They jumped on the streets, continuing to run while Charles kept chasing them. Then a car came towards them real fast as Greg fired on Charles; the cat/human/dragon hybrid ducked behind the building, while Frederick Jr. and Zecora got into the car and drove off. Charles fired some shots, but missed them. He knew who was with Frederick Jr., then went back to the team. "He got away."

"So did Fearless Leader," replied Bert. "But we'll get back at that old fox, even if we have to follow him to the far corners of the earth."

Just then, the beeper in Bert's pocket rang. He took it out and saw that it was from his wife Minora; he pressed the button and a holographic image of Minora came up. She said, "Bert, I'm at the Bert Raccoon Interdimensional Train Station. Honest John and Dolly are here with their son; I'm going to pick them up and take them back to the White House with me."

"Great thinking, Minnie!" answered Bert. "Maybe they can help the boys with Honey. Be sure to tell them about her and inform them that she's pregnant; if they ask about that, tell them she was a rape victim and she's under witness protection."

"Will do. I hope to see you home soon."

The holographic image disappeared and Bert put the beeper back into his pocket. Then he said, "We'd better continue searching for Fearless Leader and his protégé. And the perfect place to start is in Kuala Lumpur."


	8. Chapter 7: Search and Capture

Chapter 7: Search and Capture

In Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, Frederick Jr., Greg and Zecora were in their rooms one floor above Donald and Daisy Duck while they planned it out. Frederick Jr. asked, "Zecora, can you put anyone to sleep with your magic?"

"Yes, I can," replied Zecora. "And once they're asleep, then you put the mind control into them so they will follow Fearless Leader. He also told us that if the TFS/R.U.S.S. are here, he will activate them to slow them down while we make our escape."

"Okay. Let's get started, but we need to take out the guards that are watching over Donald and Daisy's door-that's where you come in, Greg. Use the sleeping bombs on them so they will be sleeping."

Greg nodded. "Right, boss."

Outside, the TFS/R.U.S.S. vans were out there; the agents went inside the buildings while trying to lay a trap for Frederick Jr. and the gang. Bert said, "It's a lucky thing we told Donald and Daisy that they're in trouble, and they got the message."

"Right," replied Charles. "So we'd better be ready for anything."

Pinkie Pie said, "Zecora is a sleeper agent; it's no wonder she didn't show in Ponyville."

Twilight Sparkle added, "With her magic at their disposal, then it's going to be hard to catch Frederick Jr."

"Yeah," replied Alex III. "We have to be ready for that."

Later that night in the hotel, Greg threw the sleeping balls down the hall, and smoke came out, putting every TFS/R.U.S.S. agent to sleep. Then Frederick Jr. and Zecora came in with gas masks on their faces, and so did Greg. As he opened the door, Zecora used a sleep spell on Donald and Daisy. Frederick Jr. entered into their room, opened Donald's mouth, and put the mind control drug in his mouth, making him drink it; he did the same thing to Daisy. Then he went to rape Donald and Daisy, and as he was finished he smiled while leaving the room.

He took out his cellphone and spoke into it, "We did it, sir. And the TFS/R.U.S.S. are here, too."

"Good. Now it's time to activate Donald and Daisy to slow down the TFS and R.U.S.S., while you three escape." Fearless Leader pushed the buttion, and Donald and Daisy's eyes snapped open, but their eyes were red now while receving their first instruction. They intoned, "We'll obey you, FL."

"Help Frederick Jr., Zecora, and Greg to escape, and stop the TFS and R.U.S.S."

"Yes, boss."

Donald grabbed the swords, as Daisy grabbed the sies. Frederick Jr. said, "Okay, that's our cue to escape." Then Frederick Jr., Zecora, and Greg went to the stairs as the TFS/R.U.S.S. team were in the elevators. Bert said, "They're not answering the intercom."

"That must mean they must've used the sleeping gas on the team," replied Charles. "We'd better check and see if they're all right..."

When they got to Donald and Daisy's room, Bert was greeted by Donald's flying kick in his chest, sending him into the wall. "What the...?"

"FL wants you to be stopped," intoned Donald. Daisy appeared and she attacked Anya, while Donald went for Charles. Bert grabbed his sword and clashed with Donald. He shouted, "We will hold them off! You go after Frederick Jr.!"

"Right," said Charles. Then he, Alex III, Pinkie, and Twilight went to chase Frederick Jr., Zecora, and Greg.

The battle with Donald and Daisy ended up with the two ducks escaping and most of the TFS and R.U.S.S. were seriously injured. But this didn't stop them from going after their intended targets, and so began a nine-month journey to follow Frederick Jr. and Fearless Leader around the world. To communicate with his family back home, Bert wrote letters, informing them about any further updates in the mission, and employed his personal mail-dragon Spike to send them. And knowing that he'll be away for a very long time, he hoped that his wives, sons, and their widowed (and pregnant) houseguest would still be all right.


	9. Chapter 8: Fearless Leader's Challenge

Chapter 8: Fearless Leader's Challenge

At Frederick Jr.'s hideout 15 miles from Kuala Lumpur, he got his money and another call came. It was FL again. He said, "Yes, Boss?"

"I think it's time to give the TFS/R.U.S.S. a war they want," replied Fearless Leader. "So come back to Evil City, Potsylvaina, because I'm going to activate the sleeper agents and they will join us in a fight for world domination. But in order to build up their strength and stamina, we must give them extra training first-I will set the attack date for December 24, the day before Christmas. On that day, I'll send you ahead of the troops to go after the first target: the White House in Washington DC, the home of the Raccoon-Koopa-Armington-Foulfellow-Roberts family. I want you to put bombs around it, as well as around other monuments in the city. And when they explode...the whole city explodes! Without his mighty stronghold, the president and his family are nothing but mere sitting ducks for my troops. Got that?"

"Right, boss." Then Frederick Jr., Greg, Zecora, Donald and Daisy left as they went to their special jet and took off to Evil City, Potsylvaina. Around the world, the sleeper agents that Fearless Leader had captured in the past few years were activated-Swiper Fox, Dora, Diego, Max Goof, Bucky O'Hare, Leo of the TMNT, Usagi Yojimbo, Scrappy Doo, Scooby Doo, and the rest of the sleeper agents went to Potsylvaina.

In KL Police Department, the TFS/R.U.S.S. were working with KL right now. Then Dexter said, "Bad news, Bert. Fearless Leader activated the sleeper agents and now he challenged us to face his army in his own country for control of the world."

Then they see who was the sleeper agents he activated and they became shocked. Lisa asked, "Hey, those are our colleagues! We _have_ to get them back!"

"It's not gonna be easy, though. He also added that the date he'll strike at Washington DC is on December 24, 3042 at 7:00 P.M.-you must get back home and get your family out of there before the designated time!"

"Really? Then what's his first target?"

"The White House."

Bert paled at the news. He then said to Lisa, "We'd better get going..."

And so the TFS went home. Nine months passed, and soon it was the day before Christmas. Bert Jr., Rocky, Sidney, James, Andrew, their wives, children, and Honey had already settled down for the holidays. That's when Bert and Lisa burst through the door, startling everyone.

"Dad, you're back!" said Rocky. "What's going on?"

Bert replied fearfully, "There's no time to explain; you gotta get out of the White House, pronto!"

"I don't know. Honey has been experiencing some labor pains a couple of hours ago. If we're not careful with her, that'll-"

"JUST GO!"

Bert, Lisa, Bert Jr., Rocky, Sidney, James, Andrew, and the rest of the Raccoon family exited the White House. As soon as they were gone, Frederick Jr. came out of his hiding place in the backyard and began secretly placing C4 bombs all around the White House. So far, he has got the Washington Monument, the Lincoln Memorial, two musuems, and the 12-foot-tall statue of President Bert Raccoon; he had definitely saved the best for last.

"Ohhh, the pain," groaned Honey, as Rocky escorted her. "It hurts...I don't know if I'm prepared for it..."

"Just breathe, Honey," replied Rocky softly. "As soon as we get out of here I'll take you to the nearest hospital. But only if we're lucky to be alive."

Just as soon as he was done, Frederick Jr. walked away. Now that he was hiding 20 miles from the White House, it was time to get this war started. He smirked, whispering, "Merry Christmas, Mr. President." He pressed the button on the remote, and...

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The White House immediately went up in flames and the presidential family were thrown to the ground by the force of the explosion. Minora looked up, gasped in shock, and screamed, "Our house!"

"Frederick Jr. struck again," said Bert. "And this time at the home front! We're in big trouble now..."

Just then, Rocky spoke up. "Uh, Dad...we're not the only ones in trouble here; look at Honey."

At that time, Honey had screamed out in pain. She said, "Oh, no...the pain's getting even worse...I-I think the baby's coming right now...RIGHT NOW!"

Watching Rocky helping Honey up and escorting her away, Bert ordered his family to get out their weapons. He muttered with an ominous frown, "It is on..."


End file.
